


Sorry, What did you just say?

by Bienmoreau (OhMercutio)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Miller works at a bar and there's a fair amount of drinking?? they're all legal by uk standard, Normal Life, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, its a drabble from tumblr, sorry i cba to tag more than this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMercutio/pseuds/Bienmoreau
Summary: Miller never showed anyone his tattoo. Not since the day he’d woken up on his 16th birthday with it burning into the skin over his hip. Not after his mothers small, almost pitying “oh” when she saw it and his fathers pursed lips and averted eyes. Not since his best friend at the time had broken down in hysterics when he’d told him what it said.(year and a half old soulmate meet-cute. like that's it guys. enjoy)





	

Miller never showed anyone his tattoo. Not since the day he’d woken up on his 16th birthday with it burning into the skin over his hip. Not after his mothers small, almost pitying “oh” when she saw it and his fathers pursed lips and averted eyes. Not since his best friend at the time had broken down in hysterics when he’d told him what it said.

Of course he hadn’t been able to keep it hidden 100%. It was normally met with laughter and the occasional ‘sorry man’. The worst reaction was probably the one he had become the most indifferent to, his flatmate Murphy’s ongoing teasing of “your soulmates a sluuuut!”  
It hurt, sometimes, but he’d long since given up on the whole idea of soulmates. And despite the teasing and the fact that Murphy was an ass, he was also one of the few people in Millers life who didn’t put any president into the concept of soulmates.

7 years since he got his tattoo and Miller didn’t know wether he should he gutted or relieved that he hadn’t met his soulmate.

He wiped down the bar and flicked the cloth over his shoulder before turning to take orders from a group of girls trying to catch his eye. 

“Miller!”  
A bright female voice cut through the noise of the bar and Miller looked up to see Octavia approaching. 

“Hey O, what’re you doing here?”  
He slid the drinks over to the girls and turned back to Octavia, now leaning excitedly over the bar “you know Bellamy isn’t working tonight right?”

“Yet I know, I’m not here for him today. It’s my friends birthday.” She explained looking over her shoulder.

“Aah, well then what can I get you?” Miller asked smiling down at her.

Octavia looked back at him and tapped her lip in contemplation “uuhh I think cocktails. Yep cocktails!” She decided with a grin “but first a line of slammers for the birthday boy.”

Miller raised his eyebrows at that but didn’t argue “big drinker is he?”

“He’s used to strong drinks don’t worry. He’s not going to throw up on your bar” Octavia reassured him before turning to meet a group making their way to the bar  “Clarke, Monty over here!”

A pretty blonde girl waved at Octavia and the group made a beeline for her.  
“Thanks Octavia, so what are we starting with?”

Octavia beamed and pulled a dark haired boy up to the bar. “Shots for Monty! And whatever else for us” she proclaimed as Miller placed the last shot in the line.

“You sure about all these O?” He asked watching the man in front of him swallow hard as he looked at the drinks in front of him.

“It’s fine. It’s it Monty?” She clapped him on the back and Miller was sure he was going to disagree. But then he looked up with a devious smile pulling at his lips, his eyes seeming to flash at the challenge. He reached for the first shot and the group around him cheered when he slammed the empty glass upside down on the wood of the bar. Swiftly moving on to the next one as Octavia looked back up to Miller laughing at his openly impressed observation of Monty’s display. “Miller I need alcohol!” She called “cocktails!”

Miller let out an easy laugh and switched his attention to her again “okay okay what do you want?”

“Surprise us!” Octavia grinned at him leaning on the bar again as Monty slammed his third glass down and bit into the lemon slice in his other hand.

Miller returned quickly with two jugs of colourful drinks, placing them on the counter next to Octavia, who promptly stuck 7 straws into each, just as the guy next to her, Monty, Miller reminded himself, tipped his head back downing the last of the shots Miller had laid out. He slammed it back into the counter and his friends let out an enormous cheer as he sucked on the last bit of lemon.

He took a second, spat out the lemon, took a deep breath in, squinted his eyes shut. Then letting out a loud sigh he looked up at Miller and grinned. Wide and honest and Miller couldn’t look away. His eyes sparkled and his face was a little flushed from the shots as he took in the jugs by his elbow and beamed.

“I LOVE SEX ON THE BEACH!” He excitedly announced looking back up to Miller. Everyone else in the little group laughed and crowded in around Octavia to get some of the drinks.  
Miller just held Monty’s gaze, unblinkingly, mouth open as his mind raced. Monty hadn’t looked away, seemingly completely content at gazing at millers face.

Miller opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to finally, quietly ask. “Sorry what did you just say?”

Monty blinked as if sobering immediately he came out of his intoxicated stupor, his mouth falling open “no way” he breathed “no way no way!” His face split into another smile and Millers heart skipped.

Octavia finally looked up from where she had been enjoying the cocktails, hitting the boy next to her in the shoulder “hey why are you two looking at each other like you’ve seen a ghost!?” She called out causing the rest of the group to turn to look at them.

Millers eyes flicked over to them and he cleared his throat quickly “huh? Oh umm..” He looked back to Monty who was still staring at him a look of amazed disbelief on his face (a totally adorable look of amazed disbelief Miller might add) But he seemed to register that he was being talked to eventually and turned to his friends, recomposing his expression easily.

“Sorry, what?” He grinned at them

“Shall we go find a table?” Octavia asked him, gesturing to the increasingly full room behind them.

“Oh- yeh, yeh. I’ll be with you in a minute” he said and the group made their way off into the crowd chatting away merrily. Monty watched their backs for a moment before turning back to Miller.

“I- umm I suppose I should introduce myself” Miller held out his hand over the bar “Miller. Uh Nathan Miller.” He smiled as Monty took his hand

“Monty Green.”

Luckily for Miller Wells arrived for his shift not much later. And as the night wound down Miller managed to get away with leaning against the end of the bar chatting happily to Monty.

It was strange after so many years of trying to convince himself that he didn’t care about meeting his soulmate. That really it meant nothing to him. He couldn’t deny how relieved he was. How every time Monty smiled or laughed he couldn’t stop the grin from being mirrored on his own face or his heart from fluttering. There was a lull in the conversation and Miller found Monty simply gazing at him, like there was nothing else happening in the room.

“This is crazy” Monty said softly “you have no idea how many people have said ‘sorry what did you just say’ to me. I’d pretty much given up. I mean I never thought I’d actually meet-” He trailed of and drained his drink.

Miller looked down and mumbled “I wonder if that’s worse than never hearing it and having people laugh when they find out what it is.”

Monty flushed scarlet, covering his mouth and staring at Miller “oh shit! I didn’t even think. Oh God Nate I’m so sorry! You’ve had that tattoo since you were 16!”

Miller chuckled “It’s okay. The end result was worth it.” He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck as Monty lowered his hand and beamed at him.

When the bell rang for last orders Miller was called away to help Wells with the customers and closing up. Octavia and the rest of Monty’s friends had been steadily trickling away throughout the night so when Miller looked up again to the end of the bar it was to see Monty’s hair being ruffled by a dark haired girl Miller was sure was called Raven as she said good night. Monty glanced back up the bar and caught Miller’s gaze, flashing him a sleepy smile.

Wells tapped him of the shoulder successful making Miller jump. He turned to the other bar tender quickly and tried (failed) to rearrange the dopey smile on his face into something more professional but Wells just shook his head and smiled at him. 

“Go on Miller I can close up” he nodded over Millers shoulder to where Monty was playing with his phone.

Miller stammered as if to argue but when Wells raised his eyebrows knowingly he conceded. Thanking him Miller turned to grab his jacket from under the bar.

“Hey Monty want me to walk you home?”

Monty looked up startled by Miller’s appearance at his side. “Huh? Oh, yeh” he grinned “okay”

“Great, Wells is gunna close up so shall we head out?”  
With a nod Monty slid off his seat and followed Miller from the bar and into the night.

They walked in companionable silence for a little while until Monty asked      “So you don’t mind that I’m a guy?” 

It was clear how much he had sobered up from the apprehension in his voice and Miller frowned slightly.

“What, no. Not at all! You- you don’t do you?”  
Monty shook his head vehemently, linking his arm with Millers and leaning their shoulders together.

“This is so surreal” Miller observed casually looking across at Monty and smiling “I mean I don’t know what I meant to do now”

Monty looked up at him for a moment, studying his face “well right now we stop walking ‘cause this is my place.” Miller followed his gaze to the building on their left “and you definitely give me your number so we can do this again” he pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out to Miller who quickly tapped his number in “and then I think you wish me happy birthday.” Monty smirked at him.

“Happy birthday.” Miller said sincerely, taking hold of Monty’s hands

“Good, and now I’m going to say goodnight, and do this” he swiftly leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Millers cheek before dropping back to his heals, winking and turning away to jog up the steps to his door.

“Monty,” Miller called coming out of his daze, the other boy turned to look back at him “I am so pleased I finally met you” he grinned stupidly at the wide cheerful smile on Monty’s face.

“Me too Nate. I’ll see you soon”


End file.
